Some electronic devices (such as laptop computing devices) are known to include multiple housing parts, with one housing part rotatable with respect to another housing part, or vice versa. These electronic devices may include a hinge that promotes the rotational movement. The hinge may include a clip that engages and surrounds a shaft, thereby allowing the clip to maintain (through frictional forces) one housing part in a fixed position with respect to another housing part. When the frictional forces between the clip and the shaft are overcome, the housing part may again rotate with respect to another housing part.
However, this design implementation has some drawbacks. For example, rotational movement of the clip, relative to the shaft, generates a torsional force on the shaft that is proportional to the normal force applied by the clip on the shaft and the force from the coefficient of friction. As a result, one location of the shaft is rotated, or twisted, with respect to another location. This twisting effect may cause stress to the shaft that, over times, causes breakdown of the shaft. Also, as hinge parts become smaller, a force (intended rotate the housing part) is applied to the housing part, the hinge parts may bend and twist, and act like a spring, before the relative motion between the clip and shaft occur. This spring-like action is generally undesirable, as it appears the laptop computing device lacks rigidity.